I don't usually do this
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Vauseman - Pre-litchfield, what if things had gone differently? Alex and Piper getting to know each other and the possibility of things going on a different course entirely. First fanfiction so it's a lot of trial and error! Rated M for potential smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey you. Laura Ingles Wilder, we're skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?' Black hair, husky voice, black rimmed glasses, tattoos, wow, Piper thought in a daze. Wait was she talking to her? She hadn't actually acknowledged anything she had just said, but damn those lips! 'Sorry?' She replied quickly.

'Can I help you?' The barman interrupted dragging her back to reality.

* * *

Alex sipped her beer as her friends laughed yet again at her wit, the music was loud enough to create an atmosphere but still her and her friends were louder, she barely heard the door clang shut but she was glad she did as it brought to her notice the attractive blond whom had just walked through it. She was stunning; long wavy blond hair, not her usual type but better, skinny but not too skinny, and just a glimpse of the bluest of blue eyes.

'Hey you. Laura Ingles Wilder, we're skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?' She called over to her with her charm switched on and a grin, her friends laughed around her not really acknowledging that she wasn't addressing them. 'Sorry?' She sounded so damn, sweet and innocent, and that smile! The barman walked over and the blond beauty turned away. Alex turned back to her friends not even remotely invested in the conversation, listening to see what the blond was in this sort of bar for, it definitely didn't look like her scene. 'Are you hiring?...Oh okay then, can I have a margarita?'

This was her opportunity.

* * *

'I don't usually do this!' Piper gasped between kisses. Alex had her pinned against her front door and was being very very distracting as she tried to find her keys. 'I know you don't, Pipes, but ain't it fun' She said with a wink and went back to biting her neck and tracing her fingers along the inside of her thigh. Piper gave a small moan and having finally found her keys, twisted away from Alex and unlocked the front door and collapsed through it, Alex landing firmly on top of her with an oomf.

'Hey' Alex said breathlessly in more ways than one. 'Hi' And with that Piper took charge, rolling on top of Alex and kissing her fiercely before addressing the problem that she had determined as Alex's clothes. 'Do you like this dress?' She said hastily. 'W-what?' Alex managed to mutter, confused, before Piper had ripped it apart at the buttons the whole way down the front. 'Mmmm, much better.' Piper said with a sexy husk. Alex was stunned. She was usually the more dominant one in sex with everyone she had ever been with and she was not adjusting as quickly as she ought to be to someone else being in charge. 'That was so…sexy!' She slurred just managing to keep her tongue rolled in.

Regaining her usual lead she managed to make Piper gasp as her hand disappeared down the front of her lacy blue underwear and she ran fingers through her already soaking folds. Piper's hips bucked to meet Alex's touch and she groaned with pleasure. Alex got up and removed the remainder of her clothes and then lifted Piper from the floor helping her to rid herself of her own before letting Piper lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

Piper woke up surprised to find Alex hadn't snuck out. She recalled the night before and grinned, ugh, she was so glad she stopped at that stupid bar! She looked over at Alex her post sex hair and her glasses gone, her eye liner still annoyingly perfect, she looked sexy but a different sexy from last night...like an innocent un-trying sexy. She studied her sleeping face, the curve of her lips, her cheek bones, the way her hair fell around her face and on the pillow – 'Stop staring at me Chapman. I'm sleeping.' Piper fell backwards blushing, opps, she thought, embarrassed. 'Good morning, you.' Came Alex's husky voice from the pillow next to her. 'I don't blame you I am irresistible after all.' She paused. 'I don't usually do this you know.' Piper laughed 'Alex Vause doesn't do one night stands, sure I believe that.' She laughed again. 'I meant I don't usually stay for breakfast.' Piper laughed again, embarrassed 'What makes you think you're getting breakfast?' She poked her in the side. 'Shut up and kiss me kid, I'm making you pancakes, stay here.'

And with that Alex kissed her and then disappeared from the room in nothing but a bed sheet. Piper giggled as she buried herself in the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews! This one is a lot smutty, if you don't like it I'm sorry! You've been warned.** **Characters belong to Piper Kerman and Netflix.**

* * *

Having devoured some divine blueberry pancakes and washed them down with coffee, Piper and Alex sat across from each other at the breakfast table. "So what happens now?" Piper asked trying not to sound too keen. "Now? Now I'm going to find my underwear and then I'm going to be out of town for a few days on business, but I'd love to see you again."

"Lampshade, pick me up Monday at seven, you're taking me on a date." Piper winked and strode off to have a shower dropping her silk bathrobe as she went. "Let yourself out Vause."

* * *

"So where is 'out of town'?" Piper text after two days of hearing nothing from Alex, not a minute had passed before she got her reply.

"Finally! I thought you'd never text, and since you asked, Rio, sprawled across the beach as we speak ;)"

Piper coughed through her drink, Rio! That was hardly worth of 'Out of town!' That was out of country, out of continent! Talk about understating.

"Piper?" Alex text again impatiently.

"Rio, as in Brazil?! Stop slacking, business not pleasure, the pleasure is awaiting your return and that date you promised her! ;)"

* * *

What did she wear? She didn't want to seem to eager. Come on Vause! She thought to herself, she went out on dates all the time, why should Piper be any different. She wasn't, Alex decided. She was just a one night stand. Just a one night stand she'd made breakfast for. Just a one night stand she'd remembered the name of. Just a one night stand she was taking on a date. Just a one night stand she'd been texting for a week.

Alex swallowed hard, she was in over her head already, she was Alex Vause, ladies woman, fearful of commitment, she definitely did not have girlfriends! Wait, where did that come from? Girlfriend? It was one date, Piper wasn't her girlfriend.

She swallowed again. Black dress, the one that showed off her tattoo's and her rack, check. Red heels, check. Black rimmed glasses, check. Eyeliner and mascara, check. She decided she _was_ in way over head but the more she thought about it, the more she thought, maybe, that was exactly where she wanted to be.

Plan? Check.

* * *

"Okay, your turn!" Piper giggled like she was drunk even though she was only on her second margarita, Alex just had that effect on her.

"Hmmm, what's your favourite ice cream?" Alex said loving the blonde's giggly mood, they had been playing 20 questions well past twenty and the starter and main course had come and gone long ago.

"KING CONE!" Piper exclaimed loudly, Alex laughed. She didn't usually bother getting to know girls she was only interested in for sex, and whilst that was a big bonus, she was actually enjoying getting to know Piper.

"Your turn" Alex said still laughing and sipped her whiskey.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Piper asked tenderly, though eager to get an insight into little Vause's mind.

"I wanted to be exactly as what I am right now." She put it simply, watching Piper's face for her reaction.

"And what would that be exactly? A successful, beautiful, charming, witty business woman? A flirtatious, cultured, sexy, minx? What?" Piper quizzed with a completely genuine tone.

Alex blushed, and was very conscious of this fact. She was Alex Vause! Women (and men) complimented her all the time, but from Piper it sounded like it meant more than a bid to get into her pants (although that wasn't ruled out completely.) She took a moment before replying.

"Happy."

* * *

"Ugh ALEX!" Piper screamed her name riding out her high still sitting on Alex face. Alex grinned at the bliss that was Piper moaning her name. "Mmmm, you taste soooo good. That'll never get old." Alex winked. "Don't give me that look, you're turn!" Piper said flashing a wicked grin before removing herself from Alex.

Piper's lips began exploring Alex. Naturally she was already turned on from having Piper riding her, and Piper did nothing to help her situation. One hand lazily drew shapes along her naked torso, grazing her nipples whilst the other danced over her folds, teasing, enticing.

She left kisses from her ear down her jawline and down her neck pausing to bite and suck before continuing her teasing, flicking over her nipples with her tongue before taking one into her mouth and sucking and biting hard causing moans to escape Alex. 'Piper!' Alex mumbled huskily, guiding her hand; she didn't need to be told twice, her hand reached her core instantly and she was greeted by how wet Alex had become. She allowed herself a small grin as Alex moaned lightly at the sudden contact of her fingers in her wet folds. She added pressure enough to make Alex's head roll back into the pillows, feeling the tension build as she teasingly ran her fingers over her entrance, Alex's hips buckling involuntarily. The look of lust that had filled her eyes with want, with need, was enough for Piper's teasing to end.

Her mouth now trailing kisses down Alex's abdomen, down her thigh, the tension and craving building in Alex once more, Piper's mouth connected forcefully with Alex's core, her tongue delving into her dripping entrance making Alex fight against the moan building in her throat but quickly failing spectacularly. It wasn't long before Alex could not contain herself and grinded eagerly against Piper's face, reaching the edge and tumbling over it within moments rolling out her orgasm with Piper's tongue still deep inside her.

* * *

Alex woke up for the second time in two weeks entwined with Piper under the twisted bed sheets from where they had fallen. Though this time they hadn't collapsed immediately post sex, they'd stayed up and talked for what had seemed like hours about everything and anything. This was only their second, well first official date, and she could already see herself falling for this woman.

She untangled herself from the throng, doing her best to not wake up the peacefully sleeping Piper and slipped on Pipers silk bath robe. Closing the door quietly behind her, she looked around the room and spotted the exact thing she had been looking for. A book shelf!

At closer inspection she saw that Piper had an impressive collection of the classics and of her favourite books. She picked out Alice in Wonderland and got comfortable on the sofa waiting for Piper to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

'Good morning!' Piper grinned sleepily as she rolled over to see…an empty bed. She shot up straight. What did she expect? A whirlwind romance, what, that they were going to move in together and live happily ever after. She didn't really even know the woman, she was just a one night stand. She shouldn't have expected any different. But she'd thought…No. She hadn't thought anything. Alex didn't specify that she'd wanted anything more than dinner and sex and nor had she, she had no right to expect – She was cut off mid thought as the door opened.

"Stop over thinking I can see it on your face." Alex teased as she walked through the door. Piper felt the tension lift and the knot she hadn't realised in her stomach unwind. "I've been inspecting your book shelf, I've read almost half of Alice in Wonderland, I didn't want you to wake up and me not be here but you seemed pretty peaceful kid. I didn't want to wake you." It made sense; Piper couldn't believe how far out of proportion her mind had blown things. "You like Alice in Wonderland?" Piper queried changing the subject before her face went any darker shade of crimson. "It's my favourite, my mum used to read it to me…" Alex said quietly. "Mine too! What a coincidence!" Piper laughed. Alex grinned at the sound of Piper's laugh, so genuine, so sweet.

With that Alex crawled across the bed seductively to where Piper sat until their noses almost touched. "Hi." She breathed out onto Piper's lips. "Hey." Piper breathed back before kissing her in a surprisingly tender way. It was not the passionate fiery kiss they had shared against the door that first night, it was intimate, caring. It was different.

* * *

"Piper?" Alex muttered some time later as she cuddled Piper on the sofa. "What are you looking for? When you came into that bar I was looking for a one night stand; a bit of fun. But now…you're so much more than that. I think, I don't know, I want to get to know you better, I want this to be something if that's what you want." Alex, who was usually out going and fearless, was timid as she said this. Alex who had been with more women than most straight men was unsure of her ability to make this one interested in her. Alex Vause, scared, for the first time in a long time and all of because of Piper Chapman, a woman, an extraordinary woman, she had met not a week ago.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Alex was gone again. They had been dating a month before she'd been called away for work _again_. This time it was three weeks, three weeks visiting, Belgium, Tahiti, Germany, England and god knows where else. Still Piper had no definite as to what exactly Alex was importing but the prospect of knowing wasn't exactly one she was looking forward to. Every time she mentioned it Alex skirted off the subject or avoided it all together which wasn't exactly promising to begin with but the sort of money she got paid for the work she did? That kind of set it in stone, this couldn't be legal. Did that change things? Maybe, maybe not, Piper still hadn't come to terms with how she felt about the idea; I mean why worry about something if it might not even be something?

As the month had gone by both of them had wanted to take that final step; girlfriend, partner, better half – whatever they called it, that's what they wanted. But neither had made the move and then Alex was whisked away from her on a first class flight to where ever was first on the list. But with the unknown still hanging over them, did Piper want to commit when there were still things hidden away?

* * *

She was twenty six but had already made enough money to retire comfortably. She could afford to have a nice big house, a couple of kids and still sustain herself and a family. The truth was she enjoyed her job but it didn't give her the same buzz it once had. Maybe it was time, she wanted to settle down, get an actual job, maybe own her own business one day? She didn't know anything for sure, apart from Piper, of her she was sure. She was afraid… if she told Piper about all of this would she leave? She couldn't risk that, hadn't risked that in fact. She had firmly avoided her work as a subject. She told her she was an importer when she had asked.

_"So what exactly do you do Alex?" Piper said curious about the stunning, black haired woman that had been captivating her attention since she'd walked into this awful bar. Alex took a gulp of her whiskey, the standard answer, "I'm an importer" to which Piper raised an eyebrow. "Really? What do you import?" Girls weren't usually this inquisitive about her work. Usually they wanted to get into her pants as much as she wanted to get into theirs, Piper clearly did want to get into her pants also but she was awfully interested in all things Alex. "This and that, what about you what do you do?" Alex replied casually switching the subject as gracefully as she could, something that did not go unnoticed by Piper._

She remembered that night so well, recalling it did nothing to ease her already twisted stomach; she missed Piper more than she had thought it imaginable. And that was it. Her decision was made. Whether or not Piper was for the long term, she didn't want to be separated from someone she cared about like this for even a day. She would come clean about her job but she would hand in her notice, so to speak.

She flicked through her contacts.

_Dialling Farrhi._

* * *

**So that's it, it's a short one! Thank you so much for your support and reviews!**

**Please let me know what you would like to see happen and what you think might happen for the pair!**

**Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I'm really loving all your support! Thank you! Another short one, but I'm sure it won't disappoint!  
**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_"No you listen Alex. You don't get out. You don't leave. You work for us. Got it?" Farrhi growled down the phone._

_"I don't want this anymore, I've been good to you, I've done all that you've asked and bought in more cash than anyone else in this god damned ring, now you do this for me."Alex was exhausted, she'd just got off a 21 hour flight, she didn't need this shit._

_"You've got a month left on this contract, even then we won't forget you Alex." He said menacingly."You think there is an easy way out? There isn't. You wanted adventure, excitement? You got it. You do any runs that come up for the next month, you train your replacement and you're final cut on your last run is ours. Got it? Call it compensation. And Alex? If we go down? You go down with us."_

_The line went dead._

She had watched Piper's face change as she told her about her job, the travelling and finally concluded with this and now she endured her silence as she worked through all she had been told. "Pipes, please say something, say anything Kid, come on, please." Alex reached for her hand but Piper pulled her hand quickly out of reach. "I need time to think…you know where the door is Alex." Piper muttered in a small voice. "Baby please, Piper, I'm in love with you, I love you, please?" Alex was almost at the point of begging. "Time. I need time Alex," And with that, she walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Piper sank down against the door and finally let the tears roll down her face. She shook with each sob. She had seen it coming; she had expected it when Alex had said they needed to talk about work. But now? She didn't know how to react. What was she meant to say? _Oh, you're part of an international drug cartel, that's great, sensible job choice Alex, I'm fine with it. _Was she meant to envy her sense of adventure compared to her mundane ordinary life? Yes, no, she didn't know.

If she had kept that from her, what else was still hidden?

Alex had said she loved her, that she was in love with her. She had said it and Piper hadn't flinched. She wasn't sure how to react to any of what she had heard today. Despite her career choice, Piper had never felt this way about anyone. _I love you too Alex._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Alex had got back and explained everything to Piper. Two weeks had passed since she'd heard a word from Piper. She had one finally run to do in a week, she would be away for two weeks and then, she would be free. But what was the point in all money and freedom if she didn't have the very person she wanted to spend her money and freedom with.

* * *

Poppy's was heaving on a Saturday morning and Piper was grateful for the distraction, the further her mind was from Alex, the longer she could leave it before she had to make any decisions. This was the philosophy she had lived by for the past two weeks…until now, when through the door came fifty red roses (presumably being carried by some unseen delivery person) and then a small call (from behind the flowers) "Piper Chapman?"

After blushing redder than the roses and crying hastily for Polly to cover her Piper disappeared into the staff room. She retrieved the card tucked into the top of the bouquet, _Pipes, forgive me, I got out, I love you._ She placed the card on the table in the centre of the room along with the flowers and set about finding a vase big enough to hold them. She flicked on the radio and turned on the tap.

Piper sang along, an unsure but firm grin on her face as she went about filling up both the kettle and the vase. She frowned slightly as the song came to an end.

_And now this one's for a very lucky lady. Piper, let's hope she's listening folks! Aha, Piper this one's for you, Alex said she's sorry and she wants you to meet her at your place, 7 pm. Good luck girls! _

And then her favourite song started to play and she couldn't help the small sob that escaped her.

* * *

**So what do you want to happen, what do you think is going to happen? Will Piper turn up?**

**Thank you again for all the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hey! Sorry it's taken a while to update; things have been manic lately! Thanks for the continued support and reviews!**

* * *

She wasn't coming. She wasn't going to turn up. Alex was going to panic, Alex Vause, ladies woman, was going to cry in public. Maybe she didn't hear the shout out, maybe she was caught up…maybe she didn't want to come. Alex put her head in her hands, and then the door clanged shut. And in walked the love of her life.

Again.

* * *

'Hey you. Laura Ingles Wilder, we're skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?' Black hair, husky voice, black rimmed glasses, tattoos; Alex was Alex as she had been that first night. But now she was _her _Alex, she was a completely different person. "Did you get the flowers?" She said shyly.

"I got the flowers. They were beautiful, thank you." Piper replied genuinely in a quiet voice. "I was worried you wouldn't hear the announcement." She admitted. Piper had been wondering how she had known she would listen to it, and now she knew. She hadn't.

"I'm out Piper I swear, please give me a chance –" Lips crashed onto hers with aggressive passion. "Alex Vause. You lied to me, you disappeared for months and you stole my heart. I can't forgive you for any of these things. Not ever. But you are also the sweetest, sexiest, kindest and the most romantic person to ever wander into my life. No more lies, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"Just relax baby, I'm going to make up for all the lost time." Piper breathed seductively, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as Alex admired her. She stripped at a painfully slow speed, slinking out of her jeans gracefully, she stood before Alex in nothing but silk and lace.

"You are so fucking sexy kid." Alex growled. Piper had tied her hands behind her back to make the whole experience even hotter than it should have been; Alex had always wanted what she couldn't have.

"Untie me baby, I want to run my hands all over you!"

Piper winked. "And you will Vause, patience." And with that she slid out of her lacy lingerie and got on her knees in front of Alex, her fingers tracing circles that disappeared up the woman's dress. Her lips left wet, teasing kisses all the way up her thigh, grazing over the woman's core. Of course Alex wasn't wearing underwear, as per usual.

Piper continued her teasing, tracing, sucking, biting, kissing until small moans started to escape Alex, who was eagerly tugging at her tied wrists. "Kid, you got release my hands, I need you." Alex pleaded, almost beginning to touch the woman after so long.

"Patience." Piper repeated, before slipping Alex's dress off as far as she could manage without tearing it. She trailed kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, leaving her mark as she went, she trailed further down still until she reached her goal. Those boobs!

Her tongue flicked over her nipple and yet another moan escaped. Pinching the other, Piper took one into her mouth eliciting moans from Alex still further.

Her hand slipped down to Alex's core. "Baby, you're so wet for me!" Piper grinned and slipped back onto her knees. She kissed once again up the womans thigh's teasingly, her tongue tracing circles and finally flicking through Alex's soaking folds, Alex's hips bucked at the contact.

Pipers tongue flicked slow and teasingly back and forth, whilst she reached for the box under her bed.

Alex gasped as she felt the vibrating dildo push into her, and with that, Piper stood up.

"Kid, where you going?" Alex asked hurriedly as Piper slipped into her silk bath robe.

She turned grinning maliciously. "Do you really need me Alex? Do you want me?" She whispered seductively. "It's on a low enough setting that it won't make you come, it'll just leave the tension building and building, and by the sounds of it it's already almost unbearable. Don't worry, I'll come back and finish what I started baby. No more lies right?" She winked once more and disappeared through the door.

* * *

A month had passed since a very needy Alex Vause had eventually had the greatest orgasm of her life and her and Piper were better than ever. So good in fact, Alex thought maybe it was time for the next big step or steps after you know…admitting you're part of an international drug cartel and torturing one another with orgasms.

"Need to talk, urgent." Alex text at lunch one day. "Meet for lunch at Plaza. Now."

Plaza was a restaurant they had found by accident one lunch time after Alex got very lost on her first day of her new job (bar tending in a little pub round the corner), naturally this meant it was the best restaurant they had ever been too. Since that day they had been there once a week.

"What's up?" Piper sat down at their usual table and looked across at Alex concerned.

Alex looked around as though she was expecting someone to burst in, she stood the menus up and ducked her head behind them for full affect.

"Alex, tell me what is going on right now!" Piper was officially concerned, perfect ,Alex thought.

"Pipes, I'm in trouble. Big trouble." She bit her lip.

"Baby, what is it, what's up!?"

"Well see the thing is…" She took a deep breath. "You're still not my girlfriend and I'm afraid you've stolen my heart. So I'm afraid that's going to have to change and um, one more thing. You need to move in with me, Kid, please?" It was hardly English at the speed she had said it but it was out there.

"I was really fucking worried then Vause! You dick. Fine and fine. Order me lunch, idiot." Piper tried to pretend really hard that she was actually annoyed but her face betrayed her splitting into a wide grin.

"I love you." Alex grinned back.

Piper could barely contain her excitement.

"I love you too, but seriously, lunch."

**And that's the chapter! What do you think? Loving the reviews and support guys, thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hi, sorry for the slowest of all updates! Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews! This one is only a filler, I promise the next one is going to be great. **

*Ding*

As the elevator doors dinged open Piper picked up the final box and heaved it across the landing and into Alex's penthouse apartment. The wall of glass framed the New York skyline perfectly and every time Piper came through that door it took her breath away. Which, being Alex Vause's apartment, was exactly what it was meant to do, ever the entertainer, Alex had picked out an apartment, not only for comfort but for its wow factors, the wall of glass being one of these.

Piper dumped the box on the island in the kitchen and got herself a glass of orange juice, she was exhausted! She started moving her stuff in as soon as Alex had gone to work; she had the lunch shift today which was a blessing to Piper. Alex was amazing, Piper couldn't deny that. She was charming and sexy and funny and surprisingly adorable and did she mention sexy? But Alex plus moving in was more than Piper could deal with, firstly because Alex would be a neat freak about it and secondly because it would never get finished, Alex was _very _good at distracting her.

"Done moving my boxes in, unpacking without you ;)" Piper sent, before pushing her sleeves up and picking a box at random.

* * *

It had been hours since she'd last heard from Piper and she was worried about what she would find when she entered the apartment. But before she could panic the doors where opening and there was nothing she could do but face it.

It was like walking into a different apartment, she'd left this morning and it was Alex Vause's bachelorette pad, two boxes sat untouched next to a pile of flattened ones and the apartment felt less like somewhere to entertain and more like a home. Piper's photos of Polly, Peter and Finn, of her family and of the two of them decorated the walls and bookshelves, little things that added character were everywhere and a whole stack of DVD's that made penthouse feel homely, and the 3 billion cushions Piper had added to the sofas just looked heavenly.

It was the not so great singing that dragged Alex away from the idea of throwing herself into the pile of cushions and into the bedroom. Clothes covered the bed. Piles of neatly stacked jeans, tops, pyjamas, mismatched shoes, dresses, underwear, covering every inch of the Californian king bed.

"Oh Alex! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!" Piper threw a shoe at her. "You really made me jump!" She was not amused for the ten minutes it took for Alex to stop laughing.

"What a way to say welcome home!" She grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. Piper stood on her tip toes, her lips brushing Alex's, "Welcome home." She breathed before kissing her softly. "Where's the bed gone? I'm sure we had one this morning." Alex asked innocently with a grin ducking yet another shoe.

"You told me there was enough space but I have so many clothes and you have so many clothes so I just took everything out and I was _trying _to figure out a way to fit it all in before you rudely interrupted" She winked.

Alex reached past Piper, who looked incredibly confused, a pressed one of the white wall panels once. It slid across to reveal two more wardrobes, one completely bare and another filled with shoes.

"Where did you think I kept my shoes?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow and ducked yet another shoe.

"I surrender, I surrender! Do you want some help Pipes, and then we can really welcome you to your new home!" She winked and picked up a pile of jeans.

* * *

Polly and Piper sat at the island in the kitchen with a glass of wine each. "That view is insane Piper!" Polly said for the fifth time, "How did you get so lucky?!" She sighed.

"Pol, that's nothing!" Piper's voiced dropped to an excited whisper. "I came _seven_ times last night!" She couldn't contain the grin. "Urgh, sometimes I hate being straight. Pete's barely up for twice let alone _seven times_!" Piper laughed.

Things were great with her and Alex at the moment, it'd been a bit of a whirlwind romance but it was amazing, this apartment, the sex, she had all she could ask for and more.

"Pol, is it too soon to invite Alex to come for Christmas with the family? I don't want to put her off." Piper asked. She wanted Alex to meet her family and be part of her family and I guess it would reveal a lot about Alex too.

"Pete came for Christmas two weeks in, now we're married with a kid, I mean if you want to risk that outcome, go ahead!" She laughed into her wine.

* * *

And that's how they ended up driving to Chicago in the snow three days before Christmas.

**So that's it, the next one will carry you all the way through to the new year in the Chapman household and there will be smut, you've been warned. Sorry this one was a bit rubbish and took ages to update! Please don't hate me!**

**Please review, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Okay, I know I said this would be all the way through to New Year, but then I saw the potential and decided to split it up, I don't think this will disappoint though! Enjoy it, review it! Thanks! Warning: Smut.**

* * *

"What if they don't like me? I mean I'm not exactly like any of your ex's?" Alex asked for the fiftieth time, the only reason Piper hadn't yelled at her yet is because she knew how nervous she was.

"That's beside the point they only ever met one of my exes. And yes you are different. Good different." Piper flashed a quick smile.

Okay, she knew she should have told her the full story about Larry but, something held her back. She didn't want to intimidate Alex, scare her away. So what they had been together for almost ten years and they were childhood sweethearts, about to get married…

And yes, maybe, her parents adored him and were close to disowning her when they found out they'd called off the wedding but really that's no reason to tell Alex the whole story. It wasn't so much lying as withholding the truth right? It was need-to-know information. Right?

Piper was really serious about Alex, and the baggage that was her past wasn't exactly encouraging for a relationship. Hi I'm Piper, I'm twenty five and I almost got married three years ago, but honestly there are no feelings there anymore.

It doesn't exactly sell its self.

Alex would have understood, if she had told her in week two but it had been almost half a year now. You're meant to disclose this stuff early. Piper swallowed.

"Baby stop worrying, they're going to love you. But first I need to tell you something…"

* * *

Alex stared silently into the snow. She understood perfectly why Piper hadn't told her the exact extent to hers and Larry's relationship. She really did, it was the same reason why she hadn't told Piper about being in the cartel on their first date. She just felt kind of disappointed that it took a twelve hour car journey for it to come out in the open.

She wouldn't be angry when she found the words to say something, it was Christmas, and Piper was her girl now. She knew that, she wouldn't be invited to a family Christmas if she wasn't; she just needed time to process the information. That's all.

* * *

Six hours into their drive to Chicago and they had to stop to get some food and then they would swap, Piper could rest and Alex would drive them the rest of the way. "Alex, baby, please don't be mad at me, you've barely said a word in an hour, say something." Piper pleaded as she parked the car outside a small roadside restaurant. "Kid, I'm not angry." Alex got out of the car, relieved to be able to stretch her legs, walked round to the driver's side and opened the door. Piper looked so worried; fear was etched into her face after just this agonizing hour's silence, Alex bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped back to let Piper get out.

Once she'd stretched out her legs Alex grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close. So close that their noses touched, "You love me, only me?" She whispered to her lips. "Do you even have to ask?" Pipers lips brushed Alex's tenderly, saying the words she couldn't find and Alex's replied a speech, driving the kiss further, deepening the kiss. Her tongue brushed her lips asking for entrance and was met eagerly in a fierce battle with Piper's tongue. Soon enough the battle was over their tongues dancing, their lips brushing, and their bodies pressed against the car.

It was Alex that finally came up for air. They both took a moment to relish in the passion of the moment that had just passed. "So we're good yeah?" Alex winked, lacing her fingers through Pipers placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm starvinnnng!" Piper announced and dragged her off towards the restaurant with a giggle.

* * *

"Pipes, sweetie, wake up, we're almost there. Fifteen minutes tops." Alex had let her sleep, after dinner they had got a little…frisky, that combined with the drive, it was no wonder she was exhausted, but there was no way she was facing this bit without sleeping beauty at her side, and firmly awake.

"Ughhh, I was enjoying that. Well we're really close. Take that left." Piper pointed groggily.

"Any last minute things I need to remember?" Panic was rising in Alex again.

"We've been over this Alex; be yourself but don't swear , my dad is Mr Chapman until he invites you to call him Bill, we're not religious but we say grace, and don't eat or drink anything Cal offers you, he's a good guy but his idea of funny well, isn't. My mom is going to love you from the minute she opens that door but be polite and Oh, it's just here, stop and get some flowers and a nice bottle of wine." Piper just knew this Christmas was going to be the best yet.

* * *

"PIPEEEEEER'S HERE!" Cal stormed down the stair as his parents rushed out of the kitchen all racing to get to the door first. It was Carol that beat away the prying hands of her son and husband and finally managed to open the door. "Piper sweetieeeee! It's been so long! And you must be Alex!"

Carol Chapman was an excitable woman, well mannered, polite, kind, the perfect image of a suburban house wife, she had seen a lot in her time and Piper and Cal had been quite the handful growing up, she was a hard woman to shock, but when she turned round to greet Alex, she was to say the least, a little shocked.

"You're a woman! Alex is a woman hunny!" She said over her shoulder to her husband opening the door wider so Cal and Bill could see for themselves that Alex was in fact a woman.

After a very angry sideways glance at Piper, Alex found her voice. "You're very observant Mrs Chapman, and can't you tell where Piper gets her looks from. I'm Alex Vause, your daughter's girlfriend, we bought you these." She extended the gifts waiting for the stunned family to acknowledge she had spoken and that she was perfectly charming. And as though time had caught up with them each of Piper's relatives responded, at exactly the same time. "Isn't she lovely Bill! Come in, come in!" Carol cried in delight. "Call me Bill, this one is a keeper Pipes!" Bill offered his hand to guide Alex through to the living room and then there was Cal, who pulled Piper aside and quietly whispered "She is so hot. Teach me." And scuttled off upstairs.

* * *

Three hours and one of Carol Chapman's meatball surprises later, Alex and Piper were excused for the night. Piper shut the door quietly behind them as they bid goodnight to her parents. She stood by the door looking at her feet waiting for Alex to say something.

"You forgot to tell them I'm a woman… Pipes that's a pretty big something to miss out on." Alex said numbly with her back to her. "Alex baby, I'm sorry, please forgive me…" Piper pleaded, she knew she'd hurt her.

"What is it you're ashamed of me? Ashamed that I am a woman? Because you've never had a problem with it before?" Alex turned walking towards her purposefully. She stopped just short of touching, she leant in close, so Piper could feel her breath, hot on her face. "I thought my being a woman was one of the most appealing things about me, kid." Alex caught one of Piper's fidgeting hands and guided it as she spoke. "I thought you loved my feminine aspects, my breasts, my curves, my pussy…"

Piper couldn't decide where this was going, was Alex angry at her? Was this a punishment? If it was, she could get used to being punished she thought as Alex made her hand graze her breasts.

"I thought you liked the way I can please you like no man ever has?" Alex was having way too much fun; her grin was beginning to break through her original hurt.

"I thought you loved the way I can keep up with you during sex…orgasm after orgasm."

"I thought you loved me." She dropped Piper's hand and turned away from her, a grin still playing on her face. Before she could really play the hurt girlfriend card she had been pulled back and slammed against the door. "Not concerned about your parents overhearing?" Alex teased.

"Shuttup and kiss me." Piper had her pinned; she couldn't have got away if she'd wanted to, and so she kissed her, fiercely. It was hot and passionate and heating quickly, soon their clothes were discarded and Piper was being thrown down on the bed.

Alex hovered above Piper, trailing wet intense kisses everywhere, leaving red marks from her neck to her thighs relishing on the moans escaping Piper, but it wasn't enough, she needed Piper like she'd never needed her before and Piper needed Alex.

"Seriously Alex, fuck me. Now." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and her legs around her middle and Alex came tumbling down right where she needed her. "Ughhh!" Piper moaned in ecstasy. "I don't think so, you're not getting all the pleasure Kid!" Alex pulled herself away much to Piper's displeasure until she repositioned herself scissoring her girlfriend, rodeo style.

Their hips bucked in time, wet kisses, biting and scratching intensified everything. Piper dragged her nails down Alex's back, marks covered both girls as their breathing became more and more erratic and as moans filled the room, louder and louder and louder, until they came undone, tumbling, crashing, one after the other.

"Make up sex, more often." Piper panted.

"Mmm, Kid, you couldn't be more right!" Alex said collapsing next to Piper.

Then there was a small knock at the door and Cal's voice. "Soooooooooo hot! Mom's scarred for life! Ahahaha!"

Piper buried her face in her hands whilst Alex wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

* * *

**So that's the chapter, what do you think? What do you want to see more of, less of? Really appreciate the reviews, thank you for the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Hello, I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update it! I've been overwhelmed by exams recently and my focus has had to be on those, so here's an apology chapter, it's only short but you have my word there will be a big update during the half term!**

They ate breakfast in an odd silence; Carol busied herself and tried to avoid making direct contact with either of the girls whilst Cal sniggered quietly. "That was lovely Mrs Chapman." Alex put her knife and fork together on one side. "I'd just like to apologise for…all the noise, Piper and myself made last night –" Carol cut her off with a swift look.

"Alex hunny, you're charming, perfectly polite, pretty and you sure as hell seem to make my daughter happy, so if you two want to have really loud sex in my house go ahead, but sweetie? Please don't bring it up at the breakfast table!" She wasn't angry she just kind of looked exhausted. There was a short silence after Carol's outburst but soon the kitchen was filled with laughter. Piper knew bringing Alex was a good idea.

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone was busy preparing for Christmas, the decorations had basically been up since Thanks Giving but there was still plenty of cooking to do, presents to wrap and things to organise before neighbours, family and friends congregated with them for Christmas dinner.

Alex noticed her Mom had separated her Piper for jobs, she wasn't really surprised after last night. Piper and Bill were tidying, her and Cal were wrapping and Carol was cooking but there had been the promise of decorating cakes later that Piper, Bill, her and Cal were all terribly excited about.

"So Cal, how old are you?" Alex asked after a while of not really talking. "18." Alex tried to decide if Cal was nervous around her or all women that weren't related to him, she decided it was probably the latter. Lost in thought she was shocked when Cal's voice shook her back into reality. "Alex, how do you talk to girls?"

Now here was something they could talk about.

"So Cal, there are five really simple rules to follow for a successful conversation with a girl. These are ancient Vause secrets though man, can't breathe a word got it?" Alex said in a low voice over someone's ugly brown jumper.

"I won't breathe a word! Tell me!" He nodded eagerly.

"One condition." Alex added quickly.

"I knew there would be a catch…" He said, disgruntled.

"Pass the tape." Alex laughed, and Cal chucked it across the table at her with a laugh.

* * *

Piper was bored, really really bored, and at Christmas too! It had been hours since she'd seen Alex and you could only polish every surface so many times, though Carol still seemed to think they needed to be polished again.

She was watching the minute hand tick round and round when a loud burst of laughter tumbled through the door. "And finally number five, the simplest and the most important of all rules; she is beautiful not sexy, not hot, she is never ever ever fit unless she just ran 20 miles." Alex advised wisely and a grin spread across Piper's face.

"Converting my little brother to the Vause ways I see?" Piper raised an eyebrow amused.

"Just a few wise words, I've missed you!" She grabs her by the hips and pulls her in close and kisses her lightly on the nose, "Let's go and decorate some cookies!" She grabs her hand and drags a giggling Piper off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Christmas morning.

* * *

**Just a short teaser chapter but there will be a big one, including both Christmas and New Year, within the week! **

**Thank you for your continued support!**


End file.
